familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cootamundra
| pop_footnotes = | elevation= 318 | maxtemp = 22.3 | mintemp = 8.4 | rainfall = 626.1 | county = Harden | fedgov =Hume | stategov =Burrinjuck | dist1 = 390 | location1= Sydney | dist2 = 161 | location2= Canberra }} Cootamundra is a town and local government area in the South West Slopes region of New South Wales, Australia and within the Riverina. At the 2006 census, Cootamundra had a population of 5,579. It is located on the Olympic Highway at the point where it crosses the Muttama Creek, between Junee and Cowra. Although it is by passed by the Hume Highway, its railway station is on the Main Southern line, part of the Melbourne-to-Sydney line. Cootamundra is the birthplace of Sir Donald Bradman AC, Australian cricketer universally regarded as the greatest batsman of all time. The town features the Sir Donald Bradman Birthplace Museum, a fully restored visitor site and museum the home at where "The Don" was born, featuring cricketing memorabilia and artifacts. Cootamundra is the home of the Cootamundra wattle. Every year there is a large 'Wattle Time' Festival held at the time the wattle starts to bloom with an art show and festivities. History The traditional owners of Cootamundra are considered to be the Wiradjuri, with the name probably deriving from their word guudhamang for "turtle". Cootamundra was incorporated as a township on 9 August 1861, and the first settlers bought their lots in early 1862. Like many other towns in the Riverina, it was originally populated by those attracted by the gold rush of the 1860s, but became a quiet yet prosperous agricultural community after the local deposits were exhausted. Timeline * 1847 - Cootamundra Run, a large stock run, is the first colonist settlement in the area. * 1861 - The site of Cootamundry is published in the NSW Government Gazette * 1862 - Gold mining commences at the nearby Muttama Reef mine. * 1864 - The first church (Anglican) and post office are established. * 1875 - The first school in the district opens * 1877 - Cootamundra's railway connection opens on 1 November. * 1884 - Cootamundra is first gazetted as a municipality * 1896 - Cootamundra Cycling Club. It is probably the oldest continual club in NSW, although as was the case with most clubs it went into recess during the war years. * 1908 - Donald Bradman (later Sir Donald Bradman) is born in Cootamundra. * 1911 to 1968 - Cootamundra Domestic Training Home for Aboriginal Girls forcibly taken from their families * 1942 - On 3 December, the corvette , named for the town, is launched. * 1956 - Cootamundra's rugby league football club's Bill Marsh is first selected to play for the Australian national team. * 1982 - In November 1982, the aviation company Masling Industries was formed. This was restructured in June 1993 after the unfortunate death of the owner. In popular culture * Leonard Hubbard recorded the song Cootamundra in 1924.National Film and Sound Archive: Does your town have its own song? Transport The Cootamundra railway station is located on the Main Southern railway line, with passengers served by the NSW TrainLink XPT services on their way between Melbourne and Sydney. Regional Rail Logistics operates a containerised freight service from Junee to Sydney stopping in the town, with interstate freight trains also passing through. References External links * Cootamundra Shire Council * Cootamundra - New Country Living * Cootamundra Cycling Club Category:Towns in the Riverina Category:Towns in New South Wales